Randy Colley
|weight = 290 lbs (132 kg) |real_height = |real_weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = Flint, Michigan |death_date = |death_place = |billed = |resides = |trainer = |debut = 1981 |retired = }} Randy Colley (May 2, 1950 – December 14, 2019) was a professional wrestler better known as Moondog Rex. Professional wrestlling career Colley competed in the World Wrestling Federation, where in 1981 he won the WWF Tag Team Championship with Moondog King (later replaced by Moondog Spot) as the Moondogs. In 1984, Rex had a WWF Title shot against Hulk Hogan on the Canadian television tapings that aired on both Maple Leaf and All-Star wrestling. Shortly after debuting as the original Demolition Smash in early 1987, Colley was replaced by Barry Darsow because of a contract dispute that led to him leaving the company (in addition, Colley's face was visible even with the makeup, causing fans to chant "Moondog" when he was in the ring). Colley was placed in a short-lived tag team with Jose Luis Rivera, who would go on to become one half of the Conquistadors. This new team was known as The Shadows. He had a long singles run on top in Mid South as "The Nightmare" and "The Champion" managed by both Eddie Gilbert and Sir Oliver Humperdink. After Demolition ended for him in the WWF, he went to Continental where he worked as Detroit Demolition. He was able to do this because he was co-creator of the original gimmick. His biggest career feud was in Memphis where the Moondogs had a series of wild, bloody main event matches with the Fabulous Ones. In 1991 World Championship Wrestling (WCW) created a stable known as "the Desperados" consisting of Dutch Mantell, Black Bart, and Colley, who played "Deadeye Dick". The Desperados were packaged with the gimmick of being three bumbling cowboys looking to meet Stan Hansen to go to WCW and become a team. Over the course of a few months, they were promoted through a series of vignettes by which they were beaten up in saloons, searched ghost towns, and rode horses. Hansen reportedly wanted no part of the storyline and left for Japan, never to return to wrestle in North America. Without Hansen, the group were dissolved as a stable before the end of the year. In 1994, Colley was called as a prosecution witness in the Vince McMahon steroid distribution trial on Long Island, New York. In wrestling *'With Moondog King or Moondog Spot' **Backbreaker hold / Diving elbow drop combination – WWF *'Managers' **Lou Albano **Oliver Humperdink **Jimmy Hart Championships and accomplishments *'Continental Wrestling Association' :*AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Moondog Spot *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Assassin #1 *'Gulf Coast Championship Wrestling - Southeastern Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Gulf Coast Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jim Dalton :*NWA Southeastern Continental Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with D.I. Bob Carter *'Mid-South Wrestling Association' :*Mid-South North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Mid-South Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Eddie Gilbert *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Moondog Spot *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC North American Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Moondog Spot :*WWC World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Moondog Spot :*WWC Caribbean Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Moondog Spot *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Moondog King and replacement partner Moondog Spot External links * CageMatch Profile * OWW Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1950 births Category:1981 debuts Category:Continental Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Houston Wrestling alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:South Atlantic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:Michigan wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:2019 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died